


Just Down the Hall

by Queen_Anarchy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, a maskless pyro appears!, but he likes to know what he's getting into more, pyroscout, scout loves a bit of mystery, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Anarchy/pseuds/Queen_Anarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout hears someone else walking down the empty hall, someone he thought he'd never see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Down the Hall

It wasn’t that often that the whole team left the base for a day, this time Scout decided to stay behind due to the fact that going on a hike didn’t sound like any fun. Just stupid trees and maybe birds, and if he wanted to see birds he’d just go into Medic’s office.  
He whistled as he wandered around the base looking for something to do.  
Pull a prank? Yeah, then again he didn’t feel like getting his ass kicked by his own team, they could just as well get him back for it.  
Go buy a new hat? Sure, with what money?  
He could go play with some stuff in Engie’s office…. Yeah right, he didn’t want to get killed.

He stopped in his tracks as soon as he heard the footsteps, who else could’ve been there? Spy? Did he cloak to spy on him like a creep or something?  
He carefully raised the bat in his hand, the only person he could really think of to be here when the team was gone was a BLU.  
He rounded the corner, careful to not make a single noise.

He caught a glimpse of the being in question. A medium height, shaggy blonde-haired baby-faced man with big blue eyes that shimmered like aquamarine stones.

He seemed to have seen Scout back, because he began to run.

“Hey! Get back here!” He chased him all the way down the hall, faster than he’d ever run after an enemy. He had never seen that guy in his life he thought, not even in Teufort.  
On the heels of the unknown man he almost caught up with him, until the mystery person made a sharp turn into Pyro’s bedroom and locked the door.

Scout gasped and stared at the soot covered door. He crouched down to look under the door, but didn’t see a thing.  
“There is no way that was actually Pyro,” he thought. “He’s always wearing his mask… and there’s no way he actually looks like… that.” 

He heard the calls of his fellow team members as they had just gotten back. He gave one final glance back to the door and walked off to greet the rest of the team, not to mention forget about what just happened.


End file.
